Nathan McCormick
Jeremiah Jeremy No Longer A Democracy Hilbert Shake My Head Carson Vanillia Latte Shake Jake Cubed Peace World Not Flat It Be Globe Earth Dude Shanice DeNice Pittbull Zdzisław Shaw Ayman Connor Dikeledi November Second DeAndre Laura William DeGonna Die Because US Health Care Is Ranked Dead Last In The Modern Developed World Except For The Mega-Wealthy Because Unlike Everyone Else They Can Actually Afford To Not Die Or Go Bankrupt From Insane Hospital Bills VanSwa Conair Cry Myself To Sleep All Night Every Night Send Help Need Therapy LeNatharinovarious Xavier Ryoma Emem Wyatt Dan Danni Dave Davie-Boy Josway Logan Willie-Bo Harris Darryl Luke Number Failed Abortion Nine-Hundred DeShawn Caleb Jigglypuff In Space Darius Naruto Hyatt Oops Tanner Zeus Steven Backspace Key D'ae "The Southern Merchant" Tyronious Newtron Pledge Allegiance To The Flag Of The United Plutocracy Slash Oligarchy Of America Literally By Force Land Of The Free But Okay Autocracy That Illegally Invades Countries Which Did Not Attack Us and Spends Millions Of Dollars Per Hour on Endless Pointless Wars Even Though Our Infrastructure Get's A Grade of D Plus Fine Whatever Reginald's Grandmother's Father's Great-Granddaughter's Neighbor's Unwanted Pastrami Salami Street Saloon Doom Christopher Blaze April March Sophia Kyle Kevin Emerson Sa´id Maxie-Max-Man-Child Hayden Jamal Imani Million Snyder Ja Bob McCormick Trudi I Swear To Odin If You Don't Leave My Daughter Alone Your Ears will Be Toasted and Jerky Stripped For My Jogging Trip To A Ghetto In Michigan Next Sunday Andy Scott KiKi Nagi Hopson Cody Wirnhier Geoff Canyon Bateson Armando Crossword Puzzle Fernandez Lewis Merecat Doe Joe Moe Lester Jones VIII The Twelfth II The Last Jr. Sr. Jr. is a character that appeared in the B.R.D manga, it's reboot, and the anime. He goes by Nathan. Aliases: * Don't Touch Me * Get AWAY From My Daughter * How Did You Get In My Home * Nathan * Natharino * Oh God, Not You... * Please Leave * Stop Standing Outside My Window * The Southern Merchant * What Are You Doing In My Closet Transportation: In all versions of the series, Nathan drives an unnamed white minivan of unspecified make, year, and model. The minivan was stolen by Blaze during the events of The Northern Merchant Arc in the original manga. It was driven into the ocean after Blaze lost control from having run over an elderly woman as her body got lodged in the tires. The minivan has yet to make an appearance for the manga reboot or the upcoming anime but is slated to return for both mediums. Negative Attributes: * Brittle(脆い)- Halves the defense and strength growth rates of it's user by 10% * Limit Seal(限界封)- Permanently reduces all stat caps by 10% * Natural Victim(自然犠牲者)- The user is 35% more likely to have a crime committed against them. * Provoke(挑発)- Enemies are 75% more likely to target the user first. Allies are 15% more likely to invoke friendly fire against the user. * Suicide(自殺)- Those who interact with the user have a 10% '''chance of instantly committing suicide. This is done automatically without the user's doing anything. Only activates against Nulls. Does not affect Magic Casters '''This attribute is exclusive to Nathan. * Suicide Prevention(自殺予防)- Those with this attribute are incapable of committing suicide as any potential object is too disgusted at the thought of touching the user. This attribute is exclusive to Nathan. Trivia: * Nathan's full name is slightly longer than the average persons. Category:Characters